All that I never knew continued
by Feurrige
Summary: Adopted from The TRIGGERED lemur. Danny has been depressed, and his ghostly aura sends a call for help to those closest to him. One by one, clockwork sneaks them into his brain, to see and feel how it feels like to be him for a day. What do they discover?
1. Sam

**A/N:** I adopted the story and hope you enjoy the last three chapters. For better understanding please check out the original story from The TRIGGERED Lemur. Next character is Sam Manson.

 _I looked at Clockwork who was floating in front of me, while he changed from child to a young adult and to old man. Before he changed again his age appearance._

"Why I'm here? Is something wrong with the timestream?", _I asked the Master of Time._

"Everything is as it should be. But you Samantha need to understand, that Danny needs you more than you are aware of"

"What? Why? What's wrong with him? You know I'll be there for him and Tuck as well", _I started before he could explain anything further to me. After a while I calmed down and he explained finally that I would enter Danny's mind to see, what he meant._

 _I nodded and prepared myself for a day in Danny's life. What, would my parents think, when I wouldn't wake up for an entire day? But I was sure, Clockwork had everything under control. Why I know it. I had often contact with him and interfered, with the timestream and we saw our future at least one possible future. Clockwork slipped a time medallion on my neck, that, would prevent me from being frozen, when he stops time. Then he allowed me to enter the mind of Danny, through the aura. A very unusual feeling I must admit._

 _The next Thing I remember was, hearing Boxy and I saw, what Danny normally saw. Boxy waking him up at the crack of dawn. This stupid ghost!_

 **"Beware! I am the box ghost! Fear me and my boxes of DESTRUCTION!", the box ghost howled the last word before he was sucked into a thermos.** ** _Idiot ghost, why doesn't he learn it? At least I'm up at time._** **Danny thought**

 _That stupid idiotic joke of a ghost. Hell, why did Danny never tell anything to Tucker or me? We would help him? He really should tell us such things, we are his_ friends _aren't we? Oh my god, what would he say, if I would not show up? Had Clockwork thought of that?_

 **Danny walked towards Sam's house, but her mother, simply stated, that her daughter, wouldn't be well, a slight fever and she would stay at home, bevor slamming the door shut right into his face**

 _I hate my mom! That is for sure! At least I didn't need to worry about my staying away from school._

 ** _Maybe Sam had a hard time?_** **Danny thought as he walked behind a hidden corner and transformed.**

 _I felt a hot burning, like electricity that jolts, through my body. Was it that, what he felt, during his accident? Oh my, why had I talked him into going inside? It is such a horrible feeling and I was at some point responsible for this. I really felt bad for him and he never talked about it. I really need to do something._

 **After arriving at School he searched for is other friend. As soon as he had spotted Tucker, he walked up to him.**

 **"Dud where's Sam"** ** _;_** **Tucker asked.**

 **"Home with fever. Her mother told me", he answered before both went up towards their homeroom English with Mr. Lancer. Halfway through the class, his ghost sense went off and he had to leave class by asking for a restroom break.**

 _Oh Danny, I wish, I could help you in someway maybe when, I'm back? I really need too talk with Tucker._

 **"Punk! Ya know, that today is the day you finally got arrested?"** ** _,_** **Danny looked at warden Walker, that was smirking his confident smile.**

 **"Not gonna happen. Besides, what have I done? I can't remember. I was for sure, not trespassing, or loitering I also didn't creat a disturbance and I had no real-world contraband. Hell, I wasn't even in the ghost zone for Weeks"**

 _I also looked at Walker and wished, I could shoot him right now with a wrist ray. This stubborn idiotic warden._

 **Soon both ghosts started a fight and Danny had a hard time, avoiding the warden, that tried to restrain him, by using a ecto-rope shooting cane.**

 _As soon as I'm free I will enter the ghost zone and give this idiotic warden a piece of my mind. How dare he. Doing this to my close friend, that tries to save the town, that only wants to help. I really was near crying._

 **Danny somehow managed to get a grip of the ecto-rope shooting can and aimed it at Walker, before shooting him with a robe and cuffing him in the process.**

 **"Restraining a warden that'd be against the rules", was all Walker could say, before he was sucked into a thermos. Then Danny got back to the restroom, changing into human, and locking the thermos into his locker, hearing the muffled voice of Walker, as it was ranting about that this would get him a three thousand years sentence in the ghost zone prison. Danny walked, back to his class.**

 _Great he finally can show Walker what it felt being imprisoned. Back to class and hopefully more peace?_

 **"Tale of two Cities, Mr. Fenton, you look horrible", was all Lancer could utter, as he looked at the student, entering the class.**

 _What is the problem? He got a ghost fight and you normally didn't care as well, Lancer, so shut up!_

 **"Sorry my stomach. Must be something I ate this morning", was all Danny said, before he went, back to his place.**

 _I hate Walker so much I really need to talk with Tucker and the other, on how we could make it easier for him._

 **"Dud, who was it?", asked Tucker silently as Danny signaled later. As the first period was over, they went towards their lockers, while talking.**

 **"Your kidding me. You sucked, Walker into a thermos?"**

 _He isn't Tucker, you will see soon_

 **"Not just this. I also cuffed him, with this stupid ecto-rope shooting cane that he uses to restrain ghosts, and best thing I got a new toy and a book, that seems worth reading", was all he said before opening his locker and pointing at the two things, that were there besides a shaking thermos.**

 _Danny and reading, finally even it is just the ghost zone rulebook._

 **"His rulebook?", Tucker asked earning a nod.**

 **"Yes, and a ecto-rope shooting can", he showed the two items before putting them back into his locker.**

 _To bad, I can't be with him right now, it would be fun to look at it and making fun with them about the stupid rules At least today he doesn't seem, so moody like on the other days. I thought._

 **"He Fenturd", Dash said looking at the book, cane and Fenton thermos.**

 _Get lost Baxter, tomorrow I swear! I kill you_

 **"What is it Baxter?", Danny asked seeing the look on the joks face.**

 _You are the loser Baxter not Danny, or Tucker or me._

 **"What's with this book and cane? Is this how you transport massages, and even your own soup you are such a loser" and before Danny could close his locker, Dash, got hold of the thermos shaking it.**

 _Let it go, this is dangerous, please Danny I wish I was with you, I could get it back. I think I started to cry_

 **"Ghost punk! Get me out of this or you will spend the next four thousand years in an isolated cell in my prison", Dash that didn't expected this from a simple soup thermos lost the grip on it and it fell to the floor.**

 _I really hope the cap isn't opening._

 **"Dash, there is a ghost trapped inside! If he gets free, we are screwed!", Danny said as Dash looked at him.** ** _Please don't open the thermos don't let Walker escape,_** **he thought desperately.**

 **"Really Fentonail?", he asked, picking the thermos up and opening the cap. "I want to see him, wonder, how you managed to fetch a ghost"**

 _I swear Dash is gonna pay for this. He didn't even know, what Walker was capable of. My heart felt like breaking each moment._

 **"I just store it for Phantom, he has a lot to do so he couldn't send him back to the ghost zone right now", Danny said looking at Dash, who laughed.**

 _Baxter you idiot. I swear I. Clockwork, please let me help him! I thought desperately._

 **"You are lying, there is no ghost in side", was all Dash said, after peering inside before he hit a button and bright blue light erupted, releasing the ghost from the thermos.**

 _Baxter what have you done you idiot! Why doesn't he listen to anyone?_

 **"Ghost Punk! You gonna rot in my jail for the next five thousand years!", Walker shouted looking at Danny that gulped.**

 _Not good, Walker in bad mood. Come to think of it. Has he ever a good mood? I don't think so._

 **Danny watched as Walkers Aura flickered green freeing him from the restraints and his eyes were sparking green fire.**

 _And I'm not here to support him. This is gonna be so bad. He really need to ask more often, I'm the last one to refuse help if he needs it. After all it was partly my fault he has such a problem with Walker._

 **"I know what you want Mr. Walker Sir! I return them right away!", Danny said, grabbing the ecto-rope shooting cane and the rulebook handing it over.**

 _And we were so close to learn about the ghost zone rules but now. Poor Danny tomorrow I gonna help him fight right away whoever tries to interrupt his day._

 **"Good Punk and you better not do this again or you are never leaving my prison once I get my hands on you!"**

 _Never? Oh no this is not good. I really hope he changes his mind. Walker has to._

 **"Yes Sir", Danny saluted shaking with fear, while the other all had fled the scene except for Tucker, that was tipping on his PDA.**

 _Tucker that is not funny! I screamed oh wait if I got my hand on you. You supposed to help Danny, not playing on your PDA!_

 **"I had returned it anyway. I just wanted to read the rules of the ghost zone, so that I wouldn't break any again and", Danny was interrupted.**

 **"At least you trying to learn the rules, therefore I give you another warning. But next time you are not so lucky ghost punk." With that said Walker disappeared.**

 _Liar! I shouted after the stubborn warden._

 **"Dude that was crazy", was all Tucker said, smiling as he looked up from his PDA. "But guess what, we still can read the rulebook even, so we didn't have it anymore"**

 _Tucker you and your PDAs sometimes they are perfect for this._

 **"Yeah great. I had Walker, and now thanks to Dash he escaped. Oh, this is gonna bite me one day", he murmured walking to his next period ignoring the fact, that Tucker could save the rulebook somehow to his PDA.**

 _Oh, Danny I know what you feel. This stupid Baxter, he is gonna be paying for this, I swear he is gonna pay._

 **After School Danny followed Tucker to the Nasty Burger, eating, but he couldn't get enjoy it.** ** _I hate this stupid jock so much._**

 **Later he had to deal again with Boxy, that thought attacking with boxes full of vegetables where funny but was stuffed in the thermos after Danny had mad it clear he wasn't in good mood.**

 _Well I won't throw a fit about the vegetables he really needs to talk to anyone. I'm sure Tucker, Jazz and I can find a solution? Along with his parents? I really hope so._

 **As ten o'clock was approaching, he nearly made it home, but Skulker showed up, hitting him with a rocket and trying to get his pelt. Danny tensed and still angry about today didn't even thought of fighting with his powers. He just wailed at the self-proclaimed greatest hunter of the ghost zone, knocking him out and stuffing him into the thermos that was occupied by Boxy already and both ghosts where soon starting to argue. Entering his home, he just went up to his bedroom, ignoring his family and the ghosts in the thermos.**

 _Oh, Danny please talk to us. Why don't you do it? We would help you no matter what. I didn't expect to feel so miserably after just one day in his shoes. He really needs to open-up. No, we need to be more there for him. But how? His parents, patrolling during the day giving him time for school? So, he didn't need to skip classes? Clockwork mentioned he also would give his parents and sister a chance to understand Danny. And he really needs us. More than I have thought._


	2. Tucker

**A/N:** This story will be updated slower, then my other story. First of, it is really hard, to find opponents, and second to write the characters in a way, like they are portraited in the show. I have the biggest respect for The TRIGGERED Lemur for writing the first three chapters and understand totally, why the story was free to adopt on her/his part. Like the title said it is Tuckers turn. If any of you have any questions about the story I'm on Tumblr. Name is the same as here Feurrige. There you can ask and I will answer them.

 **Reviews:**

 **The TRIGGERED Lemur:** I hope your also satisfied with Tucker. I also have decided to give after Vlad one other person a chance of seeing the world through Dannys eyes.

 **Megahertz860:** Thanks but like I said in the pn. The Idea was from The TRIGGERED Lemur. I only continue it.

 _I couldn't believe it. That was the reason Sam wasn't at school yesterday? She was in Danny's mind? That is so freaking creepy! I looked at Clockwork, who was changing his age in front of me. Even Danny's parents, and Jazz had endured a day in Danny's life. Looking around me I saw the green of the ghost zone that surrounded the clocktower. Why Sam and I would start from here, I couldn't figure out. Well maybe I could talk later with Sam and Jazz? Also, his parents. Looking up to Clockwork I got a time medallion slipped around my neck. Looking at Sharon I started crying. I couldn't take her with me. That was so unfair. Then I nodded and we left the clocktower for Danny's room and a day in his life. He looked so peaceful. Then it came the voice that annoys everyone around. Boxy!_

 **"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME AND MY CARDBOXES OF ANGST!", he screamed, and Danny groaned as he saw the time. 03:30 a.m. Way to early for his liking.**

 **"Boxy at least could you show up at 06:30 a.m. I want a descent time of sleep!", with that he used a thermos to suck in one of the two greatest annoyances ever existing in the ghost zone.**

 _That was so horrible, and I was sleeping in my bed, while he was already awake after hours of nightly ghost fights? We really need to figure out what to do._

 **Yawning he turned around trying to sleep, with no success. I lay in his bed, unable to close his eyes again. Hearing the clock ticking and staring at the wall.**

 _Danny! I couldn't see him like that. That was so unfair. We really need to do something. He can't shoulder that weight on his own. He can't, right? Then he got up at 06:30 a.m. I watched as he got ready before heading down for breakfast. Poking his food, he didn't even finished, his bowl of cereals and headed straight for the door and Sam's home picking her up. Sam greeted him happily, while both walked down to my house, just to hear I would be sick with a fever._

 _As we entered the Casper High we were greeted with the usual things. A-Lister bulling the nerds, talking and gossiping about the ghost, that yesterday appeared, while Dash just announced how brave he was, not running away. Danny, ignored the comment about his obedience towards a ghost._

 **"First of Dash. The ghost is named Walker, and he runs the ghost zone prison. I really don't want a record, once I die and enter the ghost zone."**

 **"What do you know about ghosts Fentonio. You run away as soon as one is showing up", he laughed.**

 **"And you aren't? You always scream like a girl", Danny spoke before he got slammed in a locker and the door into his face.**

 _Oh, wait! Dash you gonna regret this. I growled seeing it and Sam was already throwing a tantrum, while Lancer just gave Dash detention. I still felt the pain from the locker door hitting his face. It felt horrible and school just had started. Oh man it turned my stomach upside down, feeling, all the suffering he had to go through. I already felt so miserable and the day wasn't over yet._

 **School went by and Danny had at least luck no ghost Attacks so far until lunch time, so he didn't needed to use, the restroom excuse. Well The ghost this time Attacking was the second greatest annoyance in the ghost zone.**

 **"Will you be my friend?", came Klemper's voice as he was floating into the cafeteria and scaring the students.**

 ** _Great just what I need today a pain in the ass. As if Boxy wasn't annoying enough. Now this joke has to appear_** **he thought bitterly before he went ghost, fighting the pajama wearing annoying ghost known as Klemper.**

 _Wow that burnt after the transformation was over. I'm glad, I never went into the portal, the transformation really did hurt. More, than the day, Desiree granted my wish for ghost powers. Apparently Klemper had learned some tricks because he was hard to defeat this time. Sam already where shooting the wrist-ray, while I just could watch, what he went through. That was a close one, as we went through the wall. Then he raced back and attacked the pajama wearing nuisance. That finally tumbled and hit a locker. Then he sucked him in the thermos. Glad he is away but still, Danny felt so bitter. So humiliated? Man I can understand, one of two biggest jokes of the ghost zone, wasn't that easy to fetch. Turning back human he walked of to next period. Math and he sucked at it. Then English with Mr. Lancer and a rocket that broke the window? All looked at the ghost appearing. Skulker and he was floating in front of Danny._

 **"Finally your pelt will be mine ghost child", he shouted earning laughing from the students. Bevor he silenced them with a rocket and make everyone except for Danny and Sam run for the hills.**

 _Oh this idiot. Why can't he shut his mouth? Really has he to nearly blow his cover? Skulker, next time we meet. I swear you will not leave the library before you have checked out every single book for the next five hundred years! But first how to get rid of Skulker_ **.**

 ** _Why? Why always me?_** **Danny thought as he transformed into Danny Phantom and started fighting the mechanical ghost. But still exhausted from his previous fight with Klemper, Danny was exhausted and smashed into the Wall behind him.**

 **"SKULKER!", shouted Sam gaining the attention of the so called greatest hunter of the ghost zone.**

 **"What do you want?", he asked getting hit by the shot from the wrist ray and turning towards the girl.**

 _What was Sam thinking? He would kill her right away. Danny do something! I screamed in his head. Well apparently, she just got him some time to recover because an ectoblast hit Skulker in the back, knocking him out. Before he was finally sucked in the thermos. Then the class came back and Dash just had to smack Danny into his human form into the wall, and punching him for being weak. Lancer gave Dash another detention slip, while Sam helped him getting to the school nurse. How I hate this place. But now I couldn't run away. The nurse let Danny rest for a few hours, while Sam went on to ge the homework for him._

 **Both met after school to go to the Nasty Burger. But Danny had enough for this day and went straight home, followed by Sam. That reminded in the kitchen, where his family was talking in whispered voices and what to do to help the poor boy. Looking at Sam.**

 _Danny flopped down onto his bed, burying his head in his pillow. I could feel frustration. He really need our help, but he would never accept it, if we offer it. Would he? Man, why was I feeling so sad, after just this day? Maybe because I could feel what his soul feels? It was spooky and I really wished, Sharon was with me, to take some notes, to figure out, what to do to help him. He couldn't run around, destroying his self, by cutting us out of his life. The Night came, and he went ghost again to patrol the city. It was quiet and peaceful until a voice was to be heard._

 **"Hey dipstick! What have you done to my babypop!?", screamed, Ember and releasing a ectoplasmic fist, with her guitar aiming at him.**

 **"He wanted my pelt and endangered my class!", he shouted flying towards Ember hitting her in the face. Soon the battle was fully blown and both where attacking each other with ectoblasts, ending with Ember whacking Danny on the head with her guitar, before disappearing shouting**

 **"STAY AWAY FROM MY BABYPOP!"**

 _Danny flew back home, flopping on his bed, crying in his pillow and himself to sleep. That was so unfair defnetly we need to do something but how and what? His parents? I don't know, maybe they would take away his ghost powers? Who knows, what they where thinking after one day in the life of their boy._


	3. Vlad

**A/N:** Well Vlad gave me quiet a headache to wirte a chapter that shows his character and makes him not look to ooc. I think I managed it pretty good. Well after this there will be only left Mr. Lancer and then the comes the solution and the epilog.

 **Reviewers:**

 **Nanaamaro:** Thanks but I think I still need some lessons with some words that still give me a headache. Also nobody is perfect and no one is born a master. ^^

 **The TRIGGERED Lemur:** Thanks and yes I hope you also like how the chapter with Vlad turned out. Could you wrote a little not at your three chapters, that it was adopted and where to find it? I think your readers want to know that it is continued.

* * *

 _I stared at Clockwork the Master of Time. What? I should spend a day in the life of my little badger? To understand him? Hell, why should I understand the boy. He won't listen to me in the past, as I offered him help. So why have I to understand him? I narrowed my eyes. But this might give me an opportunity to see what Maddie likes and how to win her heart and make her dump that big oaf Jack Fenton. I nodded and got a time medallion placed around my neck. With one glance at the place I am in, I couldn't help but shudder. That was the lair of Clockwork, and just outside this, very walls was the endless green of the infinite realms also known as the ghost zone. I always wondered, where the Master of Time lived but now I knew it. Maybe I could find a way to get rid of my ecto-acne? Or preventing this from happen to me._

 **"Everything is as it should be Plasmius. That you developed ecto-acne isn't just a coincident. It is an important event for this timestream. But young Daniel needs you more than you might think and maybe you'll understand him at the end", the ghost that was now a young adult spoke.**

 **"Oh sugar cookies",** _I groaned and then followed him to Daniels room. Looking at my little badger I was shocked to see, that he had just now gotten to sleep. He had just reverted back to human and still wearing his daily clothes. He was so peacefully in sleep and to think I would hear nice words from Maddie. That would be worth it. Why should I try to understand him? But what can he go through that, I need to understand him anyway?_

 **"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME AND MY JUCE BOXES OF TERROR!", the Box Ghost howled waking up Danny.**

 _That's a dream. That is just a dream. This can't be real._ **Vlad thought as he witnessed the Box Ghost being sucked in a thermos.** _That was something I didn't expected, and it was 05:15 a.m. Last time I checked the clock, it was 04:45 a.m. Thirty minutes of sleep after a long night._

 ** _That is so unfair. Why did I just listened, to Sam in the first place? I want just one day with no ghosts, or fights,_** **Danny thought at the bridge of crying, while he tried to go back to sleep.**

 _My poor little badger. What are you going through? I wondered, while watching him turnaround from one side to the other trying to sleep again. It was so sad to witness this. If Jack and Maddie knew? Or his sister? Or his two friends? I didn't know but I would soon find out. 6:30 a.m. rolled around and Daniel got up, with not much sleep. Starting his day by making his morning routine he walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, where he was greeted with pancakes._

 **"How was your night sweety?", Maddie asked her son.**

 **"Like always", he answered.** _I really wished Maddie would call me sweety or darling. Then Jack appeared, the one person that ruined my life. But Still hearing those words from Maddie. But I could feel, Danny didn't want to tell 'em the truth. I could understand, he didn't know, that they knew, about him being half-ghost. When I remembered Clockworks words correctly. Maddie, Jack and Jasmin and his two friends, also had spend, a day in his life. Watching my little badger finishing his breakfast he left the house. Hiding in an alley he transformed and took to the sky. The transformation didn't hurt much. Well I could do the same and was used to it. But what, might have feeled, Maddie, Jasmin, his two friends and his moronic father? I didn't know and I think I never want to know it anyway._

 _We landed in front of a fancy home and his goth girlfriend appeared, embracing him. Wow never thought she was that rich and he didn't seem to give a shit about it. He really liked her for just who she was? Then we continued the way towards the home of his other friend. The geek appeared, and they walked towards the school._

 **"So Danny what are your plans for today?", Tucker asked.**

 **"Skipping classes for fighting ghosts?", he suggested.**

 **"Like always", murmured Sam and both laughed.**

 **"Yeah! Like always", Danny laughed but only halfheartedly**

 _Skipping classes? I was confused. How often attacked ghosts during the day? When I am not giving one of my subordinate the order to attack him? I felt a bit of sympathy for him. But I can't let take my feelings over. He could have everything, he just need to reject Jack as his father. The first period was math a subject he was weak at and it didn't surprised me to see him fail in the test. It was someway sad see him like this. Then he went to gym and that was even worse. He changed all alone in the back corner of the changing room. Then I witnessed him failing. Why? He had muscles he was trained, through his ghost fighting so why did he hide the fact? I wondered. But at the end as the bell rung for third period I found out why. The Baxter boy chased him and slammed him into a locker, just because he failed at a chemistry test? Then Dannys ghost sense went of and the Lunch Lady ghost appeared. I stared at the female ghost._

 **"Lunch Lady?", Danny groaned. "What are you doing here?", Danny asked looking up and down the hallway before transforming.**

 **"You have hurt my mate!", she spoke angered before asking in a sweet voice. "Do you want some fresh baked apple pie?", Danny cocked his had.**

 **"Thank you but I pass", he spoke before getting the pie thrown into his face. "When did I hurt BOXY!", he screamed.**

 **"Every morning you stuff him into your thermos and", she began.**

 **"Well! Then teach him, not to wake me up at the crack of dawn!", Danny countered.**

 **"But sweety only the early bird catches the worm", the Lunch Lady ghost spoke gently before getting furious und throwing a chicken drum after him. A giant chicken drum, that he couldn't avoid and sent him flying into a wall.**

 **"Maybe but not, when you got a half hour of sleep because you was awake the entire night stopping mutated ghost animals from tearing your father apart so that a fruit loop called Plasmius can get my mom as a trophy and me as his evil son!", he objected. The Lunch Lady looked at him silently.**

 _I am not a fruitloop!,_ **I thought angered at those words. Well that explained why he went to sleep at 4:45 a.m.**

 **"Still you can't be so cruel to my mate", she spoke.**

 **"Tell him, that he can come at 6:30 a.m. Half an hour before my alarm clock starts."**

 **"Sweety my dear Box Ghost won't change his mind", she spoke before asking "Want some chocolate cake it lifts the mood and you are all skinny"**

 **"Thanks I think take a piece", Danny spoke and the cake ended again in his face. Grumbling he let loose a ghostly wail chasing the Lunch Lady finally away.**

 _I looked at the Lunch Lady ghost, that was, throwing food after my little badger, that had to avoid the attacks. It was so sad and I could feel how he grew sadder with each passing moment. Was that his daily routine? Seem so. The poor boy. Then he mentioned my mutated animals and that I just wanted Maddie as a trophy._

 _The rest of the day wasn't much to witness. Danny got detention for his long restroom breaks and Sam and Tucker waited for him. On their way to the Nasty Burger, they'd run into Johnny 13 that had an argument with his girlfriend not so long ago and was taking out his anger on my little badger. After stuffing Johnny into a thermos Danny excused himself and went home. Stating he'd lost his appetite._

 _There he released Johnny 13 to the ghost zone and went up to his room, while his family was discussing something in the kitchen and I could swear I heard the voices' of his two friends as well, that had followed him._

 _How long did he lay on his bed? I couldn't say but he didn't went down stairs for dinner. Just waited for night to come and going onto patrol running into Sklulker. Ok that mechanic idiot will get a lesson for attacking without my order. Who does this hunter think he is?_ _ _Spending all night up till the new day began_ with a wake up call from Box Ghost. _

_The next thing I remembered was being again in the clocktower and looking Clockwork into the eyes. This was a experience I didn't want to repeat but to think, that Skulker one of my employees attacks my little badger without me knowing just for his pelt? I couldn't help but shudder._

"Now Plasmius do you still think, Daniel doesn't need your help?", _Clockwork asked me and I was silent. What should I say?_

"Well apparently he really needs me. But still he won't listen to me, I only have is best intention in mind, by asking him, becoming my son. Hell, he wouldn't have to be my evil son and apprentice. Just my son. He could still do what he always does", _I objected and were interrupted by Clockwork_

"Maybe you are using the wrong way to approach him? You see what he goes through, and you just need to fix the way how you bring this subject to him?", _Clockwork looked at me and then I was in my bed. Wondering who the last person would be to witness one day in Daniels life. Well I need to talk to Jack, Maddie Jasmin and his two friends that are always at his side._


	4. Lancer

**A/N:** Like I said before I decided to give Lancer aswell the chance to feel, what Danny is feeling. Now there are only two or three chapters left for me to write. Then it is finished. It was really hard to find enough booktitles for Lancer to shout instead of coursing words.^^

 **Gashicalmy:** Well here is Lancers point of view.

 **Normal bold – Day progress,  
Italics bold – ****_Danny's thoughts  
_** _normal italics – reactions  
_ normal – Clockwork talking

* * *

 _Pride and Prejudice where am I? I wondered while looking around. This must be some weird dream, was my first thought, as I heard a voice and an old man floated in front of me._

"This isn't a dream William Lancer", _the man that changed his appearance and had no legs instead some kind of moving tail._

"My name is Clockwork, I am the Master of Time or as humans prefer to call me. Father Time", _he spoke looking at me._

"Hamlet what I am doing here!?", _I shouted not knowing what was going on._

"You are here to learn more about young Daniel", _he explained, and I looked up. Finally, I would know what Daniel was doing._

"Really. I always wondered what happened to that smart boy, that was so much like his sister. He easily could be a senior but he barely passed to his junior year", _I started looking at him._

"And now you got the chance to understand and help him. His family and friends can help him but still he needs a teacher to know. I can only help him with history and all what happened. As you can see, I watch the time and that everything is as it should be."

 _This Clockwork explained to me many things and I looked at some kind of window and suddenly saw the civil war, then it changed to the day that Marie Antoinette was executed. The first flight of the Wright brothers, and was that Phantom who carried the plane of the brothers? Tale of two Cities the Salem witch trails and Samantha Manson bound to a stake? Phantom surrounded by some strange red blossoms and a man, that looked much like his father. Then Mr. Foley eating the blossoms before they could free Mrs Manson. This was strange. But I couldn't wonder any longer. We soon left this clocktower and were in Mr. Fentons room. The boy was asleep well I assumed. With a medallion on my neck, I just had to touch Danny Fenton and the time would start again._

 _Rome and Juliet, I liked sleep. But a loud noise, interrupted us._

 **"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST. MASTER OF ALL CARDBORD AND SQUARE! FEAR ME AND MY",** _the Box Ghost? It was the middle of the night. I got a glance at Danny's alarm clock it was 4:45 a.m. Then there was a bright blueish light and the Box Ghost was sucked into a thermos. Wasn't that one of the thermoses Phantom used? I wasn't sure. Then something strange happened. It felt like electricity as two rings appeared around Danny Fentons and traveled up and down his body. Then as he looked in the mirror I could see Danny Phantom. That dived through the floor into the basement laboratory and tossed the ghost back before he went again upstairs._

 ** _What have I done? What to deserve this?_** **Danny asked himself.**

 **"Well you messed with your parent's ghost portal and got electrocuted, by a lighting of pure ectoplasm right after begin of freshmen year", he mumbled to himself, with tears streaming down his face.**

 _What!? He was electrocuted at the begin of freshmen year? I was shocked. Then I was wondering. So he is Phantom. A Clockwork Orange. That meant, the long restroom breaks, he didn't had a weak bladder, he used them to fight ghosts? That would explain, why he always looked as if he was hit by a bus. I watched in pure horror, as he pulled his pajama top over his head and looked again in the mirror. Scars, littered his Body and he had muscles. Was that the reason, he never had an assignment from me finished and his homework always half finished? Ghost fights?_

 _Somehow Mr. Fenton managed to get back to sleep only to be woken up at 5:30 a.m. by the Box Ghost again. This time he decided to stay awake after sucking the annoying ghost into the thermos. After a pancake breakfast. He went outside, hiding in an ally and transformed flying straight towards Samantha Manson's house. A few streets away he landed and walked up to a fancy house. Tale of Two Cities! Miss Manson was a secret A-Lister? And preferred to not show it? I was more then surprised. After that, we picked up Mr. Foley and headed to school._

 _The first period math went by with nothing out of the ordinary. Then second period English with principal Ishiyama. Then it happened and I felt a cold chill running down his spine, before a blue mist escaped his mouth and he raised his hands for the restroom break. Before he rushed out and transformed just to see a giant green growling dog ghost. Well it was a giant beast. But Danny just called_

 **"Cujo! Down and heel!",** _I saw the dog shrink down to puppy size and jumping into Dannys arms, licking his face and fetching a pink rubber teddy that squeaked. Why had he named the dog after a fictional character from Stephen King? Maybe because he could grow into a beast? I don't know. But it was nice to see him relaxed at least a bit. Then a rocket and the red huntress appeared, attacking Mr. Fenton and his dog. Shouting something about they had ruined her life. Wait was that Miss Gray?_

 **"For the last time! We didn't ruined, your life. Not willingly. Your father ended Cujos in the first place!", Danny shouted watching the female hunter.**

 **"Why should I believe you?", the red huntress asked.**

 **"Look at his collar and you will see why? You blame a puppy that died, because of your father installing a new security system!?"**

 **"I don't care! My life is a living hell thanks to you two", Miss Gray shouted.**

 **Danny just rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand Valerie.**

 _I couldn't believe it. Miss Gray was the red huntress and after Mr. Fentons life, just because she lost her money?_

 **"Just because you are treated like shit by fake friends?", Danny asked glaring at his opponent, while Cujo turned again into his giant form.**

 **"You might life now in a not so fancy home like before but don't you think it is better, to life happy than with a illusion?", he asked eyeing his opponent and watching the growling ghost dog.**

 **"Still you both will suffer for ruining my life"**

 _I could feel Mr. Fenton rolling his eyes and annoyance coming from him, as he got ready for a fight, that was interrupted by the GIW and Mr. Fenton signaled for Cujo to run and both fled the scene escaping in the last moment._

 _Back in School he headed to his fourth period class. Physics. The lesson was for him interesting and he made notes but still he got a detention for missing classes. But at least he didn't had to fight more ghosts but I could feel that Miss Gray was burning holes in his head._

 _Detention was over and Danny walked home with his friends laughing and enjoying finally being out of school. But not for long, because this blue mist escaped again his mouth and he ran off to fight the ghost. This one I didn't know but he wore a zoot suit all in white with a black tie, tissue in the breast pocket and a black fedora._

 **"Walker! What do you want now?", he asked, his entire body on high alert.**

 **"Punk you owe me thousand years", the ghost spoke.**

 **"I know but I didn't do anything lately except that Tucker, copied the rulebook and", Danny slapped his hand over his mouth.**

 **"Unauthorized copying of books? That's against the rules. This gives you another hundred years to your thousand that you already owe me."**

 **"Tucker did it, not me. I told him to stopp and", Danny stopped knowing discussing with the ghostly warden was fruitless, and so he started to fight with the warden.**

 _Oh man, that was close, I thought as I witnessed the fight. From what I could hear through out the conversation Mr. Fenton, earned this thousand years just because he wanted an anniversary gift for his mother back because his dad, forgot it at home. Hell, how hard was his life? School, ghost fights, his parent's hunting him down. No wonder, he lost all his energy for school. The screeching of wheels was to be heard and the Fenton GAV was rounding the corner. Danny at an instant fled the place, while his father, crashed into other cars!_

 **"Stop you ectoplasmic piece of scum!",** _I heard his parent's scream after us, but no sounds of them following us. Had we lost them? I didn't know and to be honest I didn't want to find out. After that he went home, well he phased through his wall and plopped down on his bed._

 _The poor boy. I felt totally sorry for him. If I just had known this sooner, I had helped him from the start. He just got up as his mom was calling for dinner but he was just poking in his food, barely touching it._

 **"Danny is everything ok?", Maddie asked eyeing her son.**

 **"What?", he asked pulled from his thoughts.**

 **"Is everything ok? You look so sad. Happened something?", Maddie asked further.**

 **"No. Nothing happened. Everything is just fine", Danny answered without thinking pretending to be as normal as possible.**

 ** _Well you tried to shoot me, during my fight with Walker,_** **Danny thought bitterly not realizing, the look both his parents shared.**

 **"Then I am glad", Maddie spoke, ruffing her son's hair. Danny smiled weakly and excused himself to bed.**

 _What was that? He lied? Well maybe he truly is scared of them. Well he is a half-ghost and they might tear him apart, molecule by molecule, like they so oft threatened him._

 _As the night came, he turned again into his ghost form and left his room for a patrol over the city with his friends Sam and Tucker, that joined him soon. At 3 a. m. he entered his room again battered and bruised and fell asleep. Then I was in the clocktower again looking at Clockwork._

"Well William Lancer, what have you learned today?", _the ghost asked me_

"Daniel has a life, that no teenager should have", _I answered_. "If I just had known this earlier I had helped him right away."

"Well you can do it now. Everyone that is important for his mental stability now knows what is going on in him", _Clockwork showed me a scene on his time window where Jack and Maddie stood over the dead body of Mr. Fenton, that had ended his life with a ghost weapon and left a suicide note. Explaining everything to his parent's. I couldn't believe it. Daniel would commit suicide?_

"You are the only one that knows now about this letter. It will soon happen in exactly three days from now"; _with that said all around me went black and I woke up in my bed_.

 _Oh hell, we really had to hurry to stop him. But why did he showed, me this moment, not Daniels friends, his family? I wondered. I will find it out sooner-or-later. Possible he didn't, want to worry them? Well from now on I will watch how Daniel is feeling._


End file.
